musicalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bass
A bass is the type of male singing voice which has the lowest vocal range of all voice types. A bass is typically classified as having a range extending from around the second F below middle C to the E above middle C. Its tessitura, or comfortable range, is normally defined by the outermost lines of the bass clef. Bass Roles in Opera Basso cantante/lyric high bass/lyric bass-baritone Basso cantante means "singing bass". Basso cantante is a higher, more lyrical voice. ;Roles *Duke Bluebeard Bluebeard's Castle by Béla Bartók *Don Pizarro, Fidelio by Ludwig van Beethoven *Count Rodolfo, La sonnambula by Bellini *Blitch, Susannah by Carlisle Floyd *Méphistophélès, Faust by Charles Gounod *Don Alfonso, Così fan tutte by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Don Giovanni, Don Giovanni by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Figaro, The Marriage of Figaro by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *The Voice of the Oracle, Idomeneo by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Boris, Boris Godunov by Modest Mussorgsky *Silva, Ernani by Giuseppe Verdi *Philip II, Don Carlos by Giuseppe Verdi *Count Walter, Luisa Miller by Giuseppe Verdi *Banquo, Macbeth by Giuseppe Verdi *Zaccaria, Nabucco by Giuseppe Verdi *Fiesco, Simon Boccanegra by Giuseppe Verdi *Ferrando, Il trovatore by Giuseppe Verdi *Daland, Der fliegende Holländer by Richard Wagner *The King of Scotland, Ariodante by George Frideric Handel Hoher Bass/dramatic high bass/dramatic bass-baritone Hoher Bass or "high bass" or often a dramatic bass-baritone *;Roles **Igor, Prince Igor by Alexander Borodin **Boris, and Varlaam, Boris Godunov by Modest Mussorgsky **Klingsor, Parsifal by Richard Wagner **Wotan Der Ring des Nibelungen by Richard Wagner **Caspar, Der Freischütz by Carl Maria von Weber http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bass_(voice_type)&action=edit&section=5 editJugendlicher Bass Jugendlicher Bass denotes the role of a young man sung by a bass, regardless of the age of the singer. *;Roles **Leporello, Masetto, Don Giovanni by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart **Colline, La bohème (Giacomo Puccini) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bass_(voice_type)&action=edit&section=6 editBasso buffo/bel canto/lyric buffo Buffo, literally "funny", basses are lyrical roles that demand from their practitioners a solid coloratura technique, a capacity for patter singing and ripe tonal qualities if they are to be brought off to maximum effect. They are usually the blustering antagonist of the hero/heroine or the comic-relief fool in bel cantooperas. *;Roles **Don Pasquale, Don Pasquale (Gaetano Donizetti) **Dottor Dulcamara, L'elisir d'amore by Gaetano Donizetti **Don Bartolo, The Barber of Seville by Gioachino Rossini **Don Magnifico, La Cenerentola by Gioachino Rossini **Don Alfonso, Così fan tutte by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart **Leporello, Don Giovanni by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bass_(voice_type)&action=edit&section=7 editSchwerer Spielbass/dramatic buffo English equivalent: dramatic bass *;Roles **Khan Konchak, Prince Igor by Alexander Borodin **Baculus, Der Wildschütz (Albert Lortzing) **Ferrando, Il trovatore by Giuseppe Verdi **Daland, Der fliegende Holländer by Richard Wagner http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bass_(voice_type)&action=edit&section=8 editLyric basso profondo Basso profondo (lyric low bass), is the lowest bass voice type. According to J. B. Steane in Voices, Singers & Critics, the basso profondo voice "derives from a method of tone-production that eliminates the more Italian quick vibrato. In its place is a kind of tonal solidity, a wall-like front, which may nevertheless prove susceptible to the other kind of vibrato, the slow beat or dreaded wobble." *;Roles **Rocco, Fidelio by Ludwig van Beethoven **Osmin, Die Entführung aus dem Serail by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart **Sarastro, Die Zauberflöte by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart **Pimen, Boris Godunov by Modest Mussorgsky **Baron Ochs, Der Rosenkavalier by Richard Strauss http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bass_(voice_type)&action=edit&section=9 editDramatic basso profondo English equivalent: dramatic low bass. Dramatic basso profondo is a powerful basso profondo voice. *;Roles **Il Commendatore, Don Giovanni by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. **Hagen, Götterdämmerung by Richard Wagner **Heinrich, Lohengrin by Richard Wagner **Gurnemanz, Parsifal by Richard Wagner **Fafner, Das Rheingold and Siegfried by Richard Wagner **Marke, Tristan und Isolde by Richard Wagner **Hunding, Die Walküre by Richard Wagner **The Varangian (Viking) Guest, Sadko by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov **The Grand Inquisitor, Don Carlo by Giuseppe Verdi **Claggart, Billy Budd (opera) by Benjamin Britten http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bass_(voice_type)&action=edit&section=10 editBass roles in Gilbert and Sullivan operettas **The Mikado of Japan (The Mikado) **Sergeant of Police (The Pirates of Penzance) **Old Adam Goodheart and Sir Roderick (Ruddigore) **Private Willis (Iolanthe) **Carpenter's mate (H.M.S. Pinafore) **Don Alhambra (The Gondoliers) **The Notary (The Sorcerer) Section heading Write the second section of your article here.